


Otherside

by Blu_Ruin



Category: Spartacus Series RPF, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Ruin/pseuds/Blu_Ruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has trouble staying focused, and wonders what's wrong with him.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherside

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Boobs…pussy…Jenna Jenna Jenna Jenna…_

“Fuck!”  I groan, and _make_ myself open my eyes, wanting to think about _anything_ other than what I see behind my lids.

If I was normal I’d be locked in on the beautiful girl riding me; drinking in the bounce of her breasts, the flexing of her toned belly, and the way she moans my name every time she slides down my cock.  _Dan Dan Dan…oh god, Dan…_ But I’m not normal.  I’m a sick fuck. 

I grasp Jenna’s hips and grind into her.  She yelps and gooseflesh ripples up under my hands, so I pop my hips again.

“Don’t stop doing that,” she orders. 

I do what Jenna asks, and watch her nipples tighten up and her head fall back like she can’t hold it up anymore.  I can tell she’s about to come, and so am I, so I give in and close my eyes.  I imagine my teeth biting into soft flesh while one strong hand slides down, over my chest and lower, while the other hand holds onto my neck.  Brave fingers find my cock and squeeze, warmly sliding along, tugging, gripping, and stroking.  I feel my balls tighten.

“ _Dan!”_   My name hits my ears sharply, and I feel Jenna’s body clench around me.  Pleasure roils through my belly, up my cock, and out, and I come before she does. 

“Oh _fuck…”_ I have to bite down hard on my lip to keep from saying the name on the tip of my tongue.  _Pana._  


End file.
